1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, a digital camera, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method detecting a position shift amount between images (a change amount of a subject and so on between images) is known to perform positioning of the images which are anteroposterior in chronological order such as a moving image photographed by a digital camera.
Incidentally, when the position shift amount is detected, there is a problem in which detection accuracy deteriorates if exposing conditions are different between images being detection objects.
As an example of a conventional art to solve the problem, for example, an art is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135838) in which exposure states between images are matched by normalizing luminance values of images acquired sequentially by using information of changed exposing conditions when the exposing conditions (shutter speed, gain, and so on) are changed caused by an automatic exposure controlling operation during a moving image is photographed, and thereby, a detection of a position shift amount between images is enabled with high accuracy.
However, this conventional art is to match the exposure states between images by using the information when the exposing conditions are already known. As a result, it is impossible to perform the detection of the position shift amount between images with high accuracy because this art cannot be applied when the exposing conditions of the images are not known.